Sins of the Father
by DarkElektraPhoenix
Summary: A AU tale with Kathryn Krueger meets up with her father Freddy for the first time in years. Please R&R. Chapter 1 has been updated more story


Disclaimer: I don't own Freddy. Maggie, Jason, and Ash of the Crow. This Kat, Maya, Amy, and Damien I do own.  
  
Chapter One: Reunion:  
  
"No! Katie you need to get out of here." "But papa I want to stay with you! "You can't." He pushes her out of the building just as the building is engulfed with flames."AHH!" Kathryn screams, she wakes up in a sweat. "It was just a bad dream." Said Kathryn "Kat, I heard you screaming." Said Maya "I'm okay" Kat said Two hours later at Springwood Mall" Kat you sure your ok?" asked Maya "Yes I'm sure Maya." Kat answered "Oh no muscle-bound jerk at 2." Retorted Maya "Oh Maya, you know it's only 1 o'clock." Mocked Kat "Hey Kitty-Cat." Said Damien "Real mature Jerkules, you know only one person calls Kat that." Maya said "Soorry." Damien said sarcastically "Maya just let it go." Kat said sadly "RING, RING." Damien's cell phone went "Oh, my mom needs me." Damien said "Oh bye Damien." Said Kat  
  
"I should talk to Katie, wherever she is. She's the only one of my children who understood me. My children, my real children and I don't have the best relationship, Jason, Maggie, Ash, and Katie. Ah Katie, my only friend she was the only one to believe I didn't kill those children." Remarked Freddy. 3 months ago "Ms. Krueger you're not Kathryn." Said the Doctor "If Maggie's not Katie then where is she?' questioned Freddy  
  
"So Kat what plans do you have for Christmas?" Questioned Maya " You know the usual." Said Kat "Oh Kat why can't you and your mom get along." Questioned Maya "Some reasons shouldn't be explained." Kat said "Katthhryyn." Cried Kat's Mom "Speak of the devil" Maya said "Kathryn, honey why don't you come home for Christmas?" questioned Kat's mom, Amy "Because she's coming with me." Answered Freddy "F-Freddy?! Y-Your dead! Cried Amy "I got better." With saying that his infamous glove slashes Amy, as the dark-red liquid falls on the mall floor Amy faints, Kat bends down and heals her mother with a golden light. Maya screams at the sight of Freddy and runs. "Bravo, bravo you might have just won BASTARD FATHER OF THE YEAR, you must be everyone's favorite FUCKING CRISPY-CRITTER! She screams "WELL STOP YELLING AT ME, I ONLY WANTED TO FUCKING WANTED TO INVITE YOU FOR CHRISTMAS, YOU KNOW I STARTED LOOKING FOR YOU 3 MONTHS AGO AND THIS IS HOW I GET FUCKING TREATED! Freddy screams back at her Kat's thoughts "Well at least I know where I get my temper from." "Wait I'm sorry it's just.. Kat gets stopped in mid-sentence by the index blade to her lips "Katie please listen to me. I.I missed you." "Well that's great. At least I'll be somewhere over Christmas, I'll give you my answer in 2 hours, oh and Freddy it's nice to know you've seen the softer side of Sears." Kat said "HA, HA you're so freaking amusing, now come on I want to show you the dream world." He said Just as Freddy and Kat disappear, Amy wakes up to find Kat and Freddy are gone and he wound is healed. Under her breath "Damn it Freddy if you harm her." With saying this Amy runs to go find Kathryn's friends. At the Mall  
"YOUR SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" screamed Maya "Well HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW KAT WOULD STAY! He screamed back  
  
In the Dreamworld  
Kat and Freddy talk. "So ummm what were you doing all this time? Freddy asked curiously Kat looking around the boiler room "Why Freddy you know what they say Curiosity killed the dream-killer, but after the town barbequed you the Thompson's adopted me and I ran away a couple of times, umm what else, oh yes the first time I ran away I went to Camp Crystal Lake and spent a year teaching .... Oh never mind about that. Oh I learned swordplay from your brother the Hessian. Umm Ashe drowned. How's Maggie?" Kat answered "Oh and by the way oh master of the dreams, I know what you did to Nancy and the others, YOU KNEW THEY WERE MY FRIENDS!" "Ummm opps, oh I thought Maggie was you, hee-hee." Laughed Freddy  
Kat angrily climbs down from the boiler she was perched on and lands right in front of Freddy. "Oh shit!" Freddy nervously says "HOW THE FUCK!" she screams, Freddy trying to calm her down before she rips him to shreds. "Kat don't fucking yell." "WHY THE FUCK NOT, DOES IT UPSET YOU OH MIGHTY KING OF DREAMS?" she yells filled with sarcasm "NO SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!" he yelled back with saying this Kat tackles the dream-killer to the ground "Kat. What the fuck are you doing? Are you fucking crazy?" he questioned "Your asking me that?" cooed Kat With saying this she punches him in the face "You BITCH! THAT'S GOING TO LEAVE A MARK, BITCH! He screamed as the bruise already starts to show Back at the Mall A brother and sister are walking by a sports shop as a mysterious figure stands at a concealed hallway "Danny what's going on?" asked Cynthia pointing to the mysterious figure. "Shut the fucakkk.." as he says this he's decapitated and with the mysterious figure holding Danny's head. Cynthia about to scream gets cut in half by a machete.  
  
Back to Kat and Freddy's fight in the Dreamworld  
"So you want to fight? Well bring it on bitch!" with saying this Freddy watches Kat's fingernails grow, showing off 11 inches of adamantium nails. (Author's note: think Lady Deathstrike in X-Men 2 movie) "Just like the old days eh, Katie?" A 9 year old girl play fighting with a man who appears to be Freddy. "How could you think that Maggie was me? She's 22 I'm 32!" she screamed "Wow, I'm old." Chuckled Freddy "No shit Sherlock." Laughed Kat with her father. 


End file.
